A Charter of Cities In Cyrodiil
by bachunderground
Summary: This was written as an additional in-game book to replace all copies of Alessia Ottus' guide books. It is a compact but amusing summary of Cyrodiil edged with sarcasm. BRIEF character mentions.


Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction on this website. I am an avid lore-reader in Oblivion and that is what inspired this guide. It was originally written to replace all the "Guides" by Alessia Ottus (I hate those books). The bit about Kvatch at the end was going to be worked into a quest but I haven't figured out how to mod yet. However, as it constitutes a good deal of this short book, I do not feel the need to delete it.

Charter of Cities in Cyrodiil- A Beginner's Text

By Julius Ventius, Apprentice of the Arcane University

_Forward_

By order of the Elder Council and the Arcane University, I have composed a list of the cities of the Empire and written updated morsels of information on each. I have also tried to clear up some silly rumors that have been going around Cyrodiil. It has been a challenge to give a warm and personal account of the cities, while remaining accurate. I'll admit that my description of Bravil may sound harsh, but it is sticking purely to the facts. You could ask any sober local and they would say the same thing.

This volume is to replace Alessia Ottus' "Guides", as they have been deemed biased, out-of-date and pedantic. They are also so inflammatory that they have caused riots in Bravil, Anvil, and Bruma, as well as harmed our attempts at diplomacy in Black Marsh, Elswyer, and Orsinium.

_The Guide_

Anvil is a lovely harbor town in the southwest of Cyrodiil. The guilds are well-funded, and one can find quality supplies, spells, and weapons. However, one would be advised to be careful in the docks, as the sailors can be a bit rowdy and are often drunk. One can also pay see what remains of the glorious Chapel of Dibella, and listen to the famous prophet yell about the end of the world. Just to cheer up your stay.

Chorrol is a beautiful town in the Northwest with oak trees, elegant stone buildings, and accomplished guilds. The Countess, a dignified, elderly woman, is a stern but respectable lady. Though the "adventuring" gear in the shops may disappoint some, Chorrol is a lovely place to settle permanently.

Nestled in the frigid Jerall Mountains sits Bruma. Known for its drafty buildings and excellent meats, Bruma is ruled by Countess Carina Narvain, an Akaviri scholar and a shrewd negotiator. This mostly Nordic town is a fine place to settle- that is, if you own a wardrobe full of furs and a magicka-powered space heater.

Cheydinhal is a Nibenean city residing in the northeast. The Count, Andel Indarys, is a Dark Elf, as are many of the residents. Hence, the architecture, culture, and even speech are influenced by Morrowind (which isn't far to the east). Contrary to rumour, there is no "abandoned house" in Cheydinhal, and all buildings have been inspected so that the basement leads to no "assassin's den". Such stories are merely foolish gossip.

Bravil is located south of the capitol and north of Leyawiin. Though the buildings are cramped, skooma dens are everywhere, the economy is terrible, the Count is an alcoholic, the guilds are pathetic, crime is rampant, and the streets smell of sewage, Bravil is to be recognized for its… uh, pride. Yes, the spirit of Bravil is truly unconquerable- oh, who am I kidding? Even Bravil admits that it sucks. Really, only go to Bravil if you're bleeding to death or out of skooma.

At the southernmost tip of Cyrodiil, Leyawiin is a burgeoning trade center for all of Cyrodiil (which makes sense, as theirs is a Chapel of Zenithar). The Count and Countess are polite, friendly, and cultured, though they are a bit suspicious of the largely Argonian population. Not only are the shops prosperous, the local guild halls are well-kept. There is also a new guild for fighters in Leyawiin, called Blackthorn Hall, and it seems to be quite successful so far.

The Imperial City resides at the heart of Cyrodiil, both geographically and emotionally. As the capitol, it is not only a great metropolis but the center of the government. The Market District is recommended for discount shoppers. The Elven Gardens District is well-to-do, and the Talos Plaza is even more so. In the Temple District, one can fulfill their holy callings and worship at the Temple of the One. However, be prepared for some zealots such as Alessia Ottus, who hate beastfolk and disapprove of anyone that isn't a pious Imperial.

In the Palace district, one can pay their respects to what was once the home of our Emperor, Uriel Septim. For your academic pursuits, travel to the vibrant Arcane University, home of magicians and scholars like myself. If you travel in the shadows of society, you should certainly seek out the slums of the Waterfront District.

Kvatch was once the greatest of all the other cities. Though small, its trade industry was blessed by Zenithar and its citizens clean and chapel-going. The late Count was a great man, and respected throughout Cyrodiil as a just ruler, may Talos rest his soul.

One would go to Kvatch would now only find ruins of its former glory, with stragglers living in tents and a few remaining guardsmen still hording off the Daedra. Those wishing to aid the survivors are appreciated and should contact my father, Perenus Ventius, former steward to the Count of Kvatch. Those wishing to go to the Oblivion gate and help fight the swarming Daedra are insane and should contact a healer.

Finally, we come to the land of wine and cheese: Skingrad. Its lovely Nibenean architecture and ivy-lined, cobblestone pathways make it a truly Romantic town. The Count, a solitary, academic man, was once rumored to be a vampire. However, this theory was debunked when he caught out in the sun once, and did not sparkle.


End file.
